


surge

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haikus about Dean and Cas, both falling in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surge

It starts with a wound,  
bleeding out on a cold floor,  
when you feel it first.

It grows with a grin  
unintentionally there –  
he catches himself.

It’s a brush on skin  
lingering too long (not safe)   
but there, nonetheless.

It’s falling into  
bed and wondering why you  
care that you’re alone.

It’s poison in your  
veins, but the kind that you don’t  
mind is killing you.

It’s years later, but  
he still comes when you call him.  
You think he might care.

You hug him every  
time you see him. Sometimes though,   
you hold on too long.

Sam knows something is  
wrong when he hears you whisper  
“Cas” into the night.

Sometimes you call him  
just to make sure he’s okay –  
he beams when you do.

He starts to come down  
even when you don’t call him,  
just to see you smile.

He stays until you  
fall asleep, saying that he’s  
watching over you.

You hate to admit   
it, but you feel much safer  
when he is near you.

As he falls, you fall.  
Deeper and worse than you thought  
watching his grace fade.

Feathers start to drop  
leaving trails in your bed sheets  
marking his new home.

It happens slowly  
so you don’t even realize  
that he never leaves.

You feel something deep  
inside of you settle down –  
take hold of your soul.

It’s years later, and  
he still comes when you call him.  
You know he loves you.

It’s poison in your  
veins, but the kind that you have  
come to know you need.

It’s falling into  
bed and knowing that he will  
be there beside you.

It’s a brush on skin  
lingering too short (not enough)   
but there, nonetheless.

It’s strong in a fight,  
knowing you can protect him.  
(‘til you turn away)

It ends with a wound,  
bleeding out on a cold floor,  
when you feel it last.

 


End file.
